heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.11- Genoshan Business
Hammer Bay is a decrepit hive for a mile in every direction around the actual Bay itself. Favelas and dense apartments in a disordered pattern make the city an impenetrable maze, clearly under-planned and not guided by any coherent sense of aesthetic. To the west of the city, though, several tall hab-spires have been built, with a fourth about halfway to its fifteen-story height. Done in white concrete and glimmering glass, they're becons of light that reflect the ocean to the east. Already some of the chronic congestion that plagues Hammer Bay seems to have eased, as a few thousand homeless refugees move into the towers and out of the shantytowns. In the city itself, one of the cafes has been temporarily occupied by the Imperator and his entourage. While he doesn't forcibly dislocate anyone there, few people have the nerve to be in the same room as Magneto for any length of time. Certainly, few of the humans do. A few mutants make timid approaches to the Imperator as he works from a pair of adjacent tables, taking his repast and reviewing construction plans for the new sky-rises being built. It isn't so much as Jocelyn is afraid to be in the same room as Magneto. She'd met him previously back when he was doing things with the Mutant Action Centers. Rather, she had business that had to be attended to, and it so happened that the woman who had been going by the name 'Barrida' on the streets of Hammer Bay was partway through a modest meal when Magneto showed up. It would be too weird for her to just up and leave, especially as it was possible Magneto might recognize her. Or maybe he'd forgotten her, which would be to Jocelyn's benefit. So the woman, dressed in a teal and black printed palazzo pant and a plain green t-shirt, decided the best course of action was to just continue eating her meal. Of course, it was hard to ignore the sheer amount of power that was in the room, but Jocelyn is doing her best to do so at present time. She continues to sip her drink and work through her meal. High in the sky a shining blue light announces Nova's approach. He'd heard of the new country of Genosha- a place for mutants. Although no mutant himself, Sam's natural curiosity got the better of him. It was a quick flight- a jump out of the atmosphere before turning around in space to zoom towards the mixture of shining city and broken down slums. Nova's HUD Flashes as he approaches, indicating his speed and several points of interest below him. Particularly strong power-signatures as well as any convential weapons. "Jocelyn, yes?" Magneto has abandoned his table and stands over Jocelyn's position. A pleasant smile is on his face, much akin to the paternal expression he'd bore so often in his guise as Erik Lehnsherr, head of the Action Center. "If my memory hasn't failed me. A pleasure to see you again. You're quite some ways from America." He gestures at the seat across from Jocelyn, regarding her with a minutely puzzled look. "Might I join you for a meal?" "It is good to see you again, Imperator," Jocelyn responds easily to the man even as she stands. It was respectful to do so to people in authority, as was using his title rather than his name. She gestures to the seat that Magneto had mentioned. "Of course," she adds, and she will wait until he is seated until she sits again. "I decided to make my way to Hammer Bay to try and get a new start," she explains. "I thought that perhaps I could do a touch more good here than back in New York," she adds. The woman does notice Magneto's puzzled look, but isn't sure why he is so puzzled, and so she lets it go. The woman glances up briefly when Nova buzzes by outside. Her energy sight wasn't bound by things like walls, which was helpful. Then again, big power signatures weren't as uncommon in Genosha as they were elsewhere, so she lets it go for now. As long as she didn't sense an attack, the woman was fine with it. "I would ask how you are doing, but I imagine 'busy' doesn't even begin to describe it," Jocelyn adds with a smile. "Check out that beach...." Nova says as he flies lower now, skimming the very tops of the buildings as he shifts with inhuman alacrity around various structures. That blue blaze of light trailing behind him as he goes. Right angles and hairpin turns seem to come to Nova easily. Eventually, he slows and lands. As it happens, it is right outside the Cafe Magneto and Jocelyn are dining at currently. He approaches on foot, "I wonder if they take US Dollars, or if I'm going to have to find a change place..." he says to himself, as he looks to the man standing beside the door. His helmet, always scanning, begins threat detection. A large amount of energy in this place... "Hola." he offers with a wave of golden gloved hand- he attempts to enter the cafe. No one stops Nova from coming in. The guard does eye him a bit balefully, but doesn't seem to particularly object to Nova's presence. Inside, Magneto smiles acceptance at the invitation and settles into the seat across from Jocelyn. "Busy is indeed an understatement," Magneto says easily, his food brought to him without him having to make the request. "I am one of those fortunate individuals who seems to be able to get by on very little sleep. It leaves me a great deal of time to work in." He spreads his hands at Jocelyn, watching her face with a too-knowing expression. "I'm pleased to see you again, especially here in Genosha. Have you had a chance to see the new Mecca that is Bastion, or Solitude? I think you'll find them quite an improvement over... the city here." He glances at the sprawling favelas outside the door, then a bit warily at Nova as the gravimetic humanoid saunters into the cafe so casually. Nova's energy is...weird. Gravimetric powers, certainly, but Jocelyn hadn't seen anything quite like the Nova Force before. That usually meant it was either really advanced technology, as it wasn't 'natural' energy, or alien. That was her experience at least. She takes note of him, but doesn't greet him, as she doesn't know him and she was having a meal with the Imperator. "I have not, no. I have not been here terribly long. They are on my list to visit, however," Jocelyn admits. "I have been spending some time getting used to things here, helping out where I can and trying to figure out what I should do next," Jocelyn offers. "It is nice to be able to use my abilities a little more freely here than I could in the States. One of the reasons I decided to leave". Jocelyn takes a bite of her meal, followed by a sip of her drink. One might note that despite the heat, Jocelyn doesn't appear bothered by it. "I suppose it is quite a bit of culture shock. I'd never really left the States until this". Still in helmet and Nova Corps Uniform, the young Nova just waves to those who look his way. He finds a seat, and catches the attention of a server. "Uh, Hi." he begins, "I don't have money from your country, do you take US Dollars?" he asks, "I was hoping to get some food." he continues as he leans back in the chair, balancing it on two legs a moment as he awaits an answer. "I'm all about local cuisine." "I submit that there are worse places to visit," Magneto says, smiling gentle assurance. He pokes at his own meal and takes a polite bite of food. "Being able to manifest your powers freely is like being able to breath cool air after walking in the desert. In Bastion we take it a step furthur, even- you are encouraged to use your powers as much as you do your hands and feet. Mutants see their powers grow phenomenally through practice, doing more in weeks than they had in years of seclusion and hiding in America. It's a wonderful sight," he says with a satisfied expression. He inclines his head politely to Nova as he's greeted, but keeps his attention focused on Jocelyn. "We take Euros, ruples, and dollars, kid," the crusty waitress says to Nova, flicking out a notepad. "The special today is soup. You want soup?" She stands poised, pen on pad. Nova's helmet, always on the look out, begins to scan and record. Even if Sam, himself, is wholly oblivious as to what's going on around him- the Helmet forces its user to multitask, and carry more than one train of thought. "Soup? Sure. If that's what's good, lets go with soup." he replies to the Waitress as he leans back idly, still. "And coffee." Most places had coffee, right? "That's one heck of a beach out there, is the surfing any good?" he asks of the Waitress while the two Mutants near by talk. "I had hoped my own abilities would be a little more accepted back in the States, but, well, you know. They can accept aliens and experiments gone strange, but mutants are just too far out there". Jocelyn shakes her head and takes a sip of her drink. It was frustrating at times. She could do so much more if she could operate freely, but it just wasn't possible, not in the US at least. "Though really, I do hope to not need to use my ability, because it typically means someone else has been hurt," Jocelyn explains to Magneto. Nova also gets an easy nod of Jocelyn's head, as he'd greeted her in much the same way. "I'm not bad with it, but I'm still figuring out the details of how to really make it work". And since healing required Jocelyn to have someone else who was injured, it was difficult to just up and go practice it. "Injuries great and minor abound," Magneto says with a shrug. "We use the most modern of construction techniques, but my people get hurt by neglect or mischance fairly often. It's an unfortunate necessity of expanionism. And here in Hammer Bay there's no end of maladies- deprivation, exposure, injury, illness... I'm sure if you apply yourself, and make a name, you'll find yourself with no shortage of custom." The waitress rolls her eyes at Nova. "The soup's terrible, that's why I recommended it." She wanders off and yells over the counter at the chefs, then comes back and pours coffee for Nova with a world-weary expression. Here's one human at least who's not rattled by Magneto. "Well, of course, you need to get rid of the vile stuff, so hoist it off on the tourist!" Nova remarks agreeably, a teasing grin coming across his face. "What would you reccommend to see around here? I figure if I'm in town, I should see the sites, right?" he just continues chatting, world-weary battle-axe or not. He continues his balancing act on his chair- now taking feet off the ground and trying to balance with hands outstretched. He's doing pretty well as he wobbles back and forth. "Yes. I suppose it feels a little strange trying to make a living off healing people," Jocelyn tells Magneto. "It isn't too difficult for me to heal most injuries, though there are enough that take me longer than it should, I think. I guess it isn't any different than a doctor making a living". She just didn't need to pay for years of medical school or get a license or anything of that nature. She'd made some money so far healing, but a lot of what she's gotten so far is information, which was also valuable. "So, I must admit it was hard to get any reliable information out of the media or internet, so please forgive my lack of some basic knowledge of things. I know there are a ton of mutants moving to Bastion. Is it just a free market system, or is there something different set up for mutants looking for employment, if I was to consider moving there? Like I said, I've not been here long and am evaulating things," Jocelyn questions. Nova's conversation is overheard easily enough, and it brings a smile to her face briefly. The man was, if nothing else, amusing, even if he was obviously costumed and ready for, well, something to happen. "We've perfected a blend of communism and the free market," Magneto says with a small note of pride. "A self contradicting statement, for sure, but there it is. We're a society where income is solely based on the value of your contribution to society. My government controls the major functions- banking, large retail, food supply, and so on. Stores are government owned, so capitalism doesn't control the price of necessities like food and basic goods. On the other hand, services scale to their 'need'. Teachers are paid very handsomely, for instance, as are members of our defense corps and some of our other goverment essentials. A healer such as yourself would find herself extremely well compensated by both the government and private citizens for her work. Consider it a high living wage plus tips, if that makes sense," he says with a smile. "Kid, I ain't a tour guide," the waitress says. "Go surf, go flying, stick your head in the sand and tell everyone you're a peacock. We don't have a tourism board, in case you were looking for one. Only reason people come here is if they're running from something or running after someone else," the waitress sighs heavily. "Lord knows there ain't much to be said about the Bay other'n that. It's a good place to lie low." Nova just laughs at the Waitress' answer. "Well, excuse me. I must have confused you with someone else. Must be hard, though. Living in a place that's good for lying low." He says, more to himself than anyone else. "Real hard." "That makes sense," Jocelyn affirms, considering how such a society would work. "I've noticed the construction you've been doing here in Hammer Bay as well," Jocelyn comments. It was hard not to, really. "It's certainly helped ease up on some of the local housing issues. I heard they're the same style as the housing in Bastion," Jocelyn comments. "How tall do they typically get? They're certainly some of the largest buildings around," the woman offers. It was ironic that Nova talked about it being a good place to lie low. Jocelyn was sort of doing that very thing, but doing it kind of publically. It was a weird plan, but it'd been working alright so far. Nobody tried to make the healer upset, because healers were useful to everyone. "And if these work out, if I can ask, are you planning on doing further construction like this?" she questions. "Our architects and engineers are finding their feet still," Magneto explains. "We have plans for a series of fifty-story high rises in Bastion and another set in Solitude. Ideally, I'd like to see the same here. Genosha is not afforded of unlimited habitable land, so it seems prudent to build /up/ first, then expand out as needed. When you have mutants who can telekinetically lay steel and concrete and install six-inch rivets, you obviate the most time-consuming processes of construction. We built those three skycrapers in less than two weeks," he says, nodding to the west. "And we grow faster at it all the time." He sips his coffee. "/When/ these work out, we'll return our work to expanding Bastion. These are being constructed as a goodwill gesture, and I admit one of political necessity, but I must focus on the needs of my own cities. My engineers may remain behind for a while to help stabilize the civic infrastructure- resolve some of the issues with the water and irrigation systems, for instance." Nova's soup and coffee were undoubtedly quick to arrive. Soup and Coffee don't really take much time to prepare. With a thud, Nova landed his chair on all four legs and began to devour the daily special. Whatever bread or crackers (if any) might have been delivered with the meal are used as dipping fodder. The young man eats quickly, and focuses on feeding himself. "That's certainly a construction time to be envied," Jocelyn agrees. She nods as he explains it was a political necessity and a goodwill gesture. That made sense, and it was good to hear that Magneto was perfectly willing to be honest about that. "And quite generous of you, regardless of politics," she adds. Hammer Bay could use the help, what with the increase in immigration. "Though I do hope I am not keeping you from anything too important with my basic questions about things here," Jocelyn adds with a slightly embarrassed smile. She wasn't used to talking with high-level political leaders. The man who thuds the chair is noted by Jocelyn, but she doesn't say anything. It wouldn't be polite, and really, she was still more interested in the conversation she was currently having. "Not at all. I enjoy explaining myself to possible candidates for political aid." Magneto just... throws that out there. "It strikes me that you're a basically good woman with a noble goal, and you could use someone with influence to help you achieve those goals. I know I'm reviled in some parts of the world, but understand that I am a man simply trying to build a better future. And whether or not you agree with me philosophically, you can't argue with my results." He gestures vaguely towards Bastion. "I like you. You're motivated. You were memorable in New York, and you've made a niche for yourself here as well. What would you say to complete funding for your cure clinic?" Magneto says. "No more back alleys and household midwifery. I could provide you with a full stocked and equipped clinic here in Hammer Bay. Protected by our Embassadorial status, and completely under your authority and control." He eyes Nova again once, discreetly. With his acute perception of the universe, Nova fairly radiates energy. How he does that without being some kind of mutant or alien, however, seems to escape Magneto entirely at the moment. Nova finishes his meal quickly enough- "Check, please!" he calls out, as he pulls some cash from his pocket. US Dollars. Indeed, Nova has full access to a cosmic force, the Nova Force. His helmet and uniform only helping to control the power that's been imbued into his body itself. He wipes the table he's at clean with a napkin, putting the disgarded bits of bread and crumbs into his now empty bowl. "If I'm going to spend the afternoon here, I think I'll want to find something to do. Maybe check out those other cities." he's talking to himself again, as he tosses the cash onto the table. Its a $20. More than enough to cover a coffee and a soup in a place like this. And a substantial tip, to boot. Some help for the Waitress, clearly. Oh my. That was quite the offer. And one of those Jocelyn would need to consider, at least for a day or so. "Thank you," Jocelyn responds, a bit surprised by the offer. "That is a very generous offer, and one that would be helpful. Can I consider it for a day or so? While I am certainly leaning towards accepting it, I'm also rather young and have been working on being careful to think things through all that way and not make snap decisions," the teenager says with a smile. She did like the idea, oh yes. And honestly, she's pretty sure if she wasn't a member of the X-Men, she'd have considered coming here and signing on with Magneto. "I would be glad to meet with you in Bastion, as I imagine that would be more convienent for you, most likely," she adds. Magneto's glance at Nova, discreet as it was, is noted by the one who can observe kinetic energy, and she glances that way briefly, also discreetly, but doesn't say anything. Clearly he either didn't care about spending the extra money, or wanted to help the waitress out. The waitress croons a bit and reaches over to pat Nova's cheek before he can don his helmet. "Well, aren't you a sweetie! You come on back here anytime," he invites him, smiling appreciatively at the Human Rocket. Magneto inclines his head to Jocelyn. "I'd think less of you if you accepted out of hand," Magneto says approvingly. "It's one of the qualities I've observed about you of which I approve- a cautious approach to major choices. It speaks of a practical mindset." He gestures at one of his guards. "You need simply leave a message for me at the Embassy or on record at the Spire in Bastion. Flag it for 'Jocelyn' and I'll be sure it's forwarded to my personal folder immediately." He rises then, smiling at the girl. "When you've come to a decision, do let me know. I forsee you doing great things for Genosha. I'd like to help make that vision a reality for you. Until we meet again, young lady." He nods at her by way of farewell, then turns to take his leave. A bodyguard pays for both of their meals, without being asked, and Magneto sweeps into the streets with his entourage trailing behind him like the tail of a comet, vacating the cafe. Category:Log